


Good Vibrations

by RogueWolf



Category: RWBY
Genre: Agender Ozpin, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Hair-pulling, Licking, Marking, Masturbation, Morning Sex, Other, Restraints, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:32:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7390993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueWolf/pseuds/RogueWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ozpin woke, surrounded by warmth and light, to a sight they had never, ever dreamed of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Vibrations

Ozpin woke, surrounded by warmth and light, to a low, breathy moan. They blinked and started to push themselves up when the moan broke off into a startle gasp and the bed dipped beneath them.

“Glynda?” they knew that voice, and they tried to push themselves up again, worried that something had happened.

Glynda laughed from her spot on the bed. “About time you woke up,” she told them, and Ozpin stared wide-eyed as Glynda swept away the blankets and pillows between them.

She had stripped sometime between them falling asleep and now, and Ozpin let their eyes wander down Glynda’s body, checking – ostensibly – for whatever it was that had made her gasp. Glynda was covered in a fine layer of sweat; her cheeks were flushed and Ozpin watched with half-hidden curiosity as she shivered under their gaze. They smiled slowly and continued to study Glynda’s body, noting that her nipples were erect, the skin around them only slightly darker than the rest of her body.

“Are you planning on just looking?” Glynda asked. Her voice was strained and Ozpin glanced up to see her bite her lower lip and let out a soft sigh. “Or are you going to help?”

“If I remember correctly, _you_ are the one who likes to insist on foreplay.” Ozpin reminded her.

Glynda’s eyes slid shut and her back arched off the bed. She hummed to herself and then fell back against the mattress. “You’re a little slow to the start, Oz,” she breathed. “You always did like to sleep in.”

Ozpin blinked and then looked down Glynda’s body, past her muscled abdomen to the patch of curly blonde hair. Ozpin raised an eyebrow. “Blue?”

Glynda eyed them. “They were out of purple, and the neon green was hideous.” She shifted her hips and the vibrator lifted itself and rotated in a circle before clicking back on. Ozpin froze, feeling as though the breath had been sucked out of them.

“You-” they stopped, cleared their throat, then tried again. “You’re using your semblance.”

“Of course,” Glynda told them. Her hips bucked and her eyelids fluttered. “It’s distracting if I have to do all the work.”

“You’re doing it now,” Ozpin pointed out.

“Mmm, it’s different.” Glynda sighed. “There’s too much feedback if I’m touching it directly with my fingers. But this?” the vibrator clicked up another setting and Glynda’s stomach tightened as she let out a low whine. “This is _much_ better,” she breathed.

“You’ve been doing this for awhile,” Ozpin realized.

“You were taking too long to wake up and I grew bored.” She smiled wickedly at Ozpin and invisible fingers tapped the top of the vibrator, making her smile falter for a quick second. “I wasn’t..mmm…going to sit around all day.” Her voice trailed off into a broken moan and Ozpin swallowed hard.

“I must admit, I’m not certain whether or not I should apologize.” Ozpin said. They shifted onto their side and rested a hand on Glynda’s knee, rubbing their thumb back and forth. “You seem to be enjoying yourself.”

Glynda glared and Ozpin’s smile grew. They stroked the inside of Glynda’s knee and slowly slid their hand up her thigh.

“Ozpin,” Glynda growled.

“Glynda,” they replied calmly. They let their hand fall away from Glynda’s leg to settle atop her hand where it rested on the bed. “I’m surprised you’re not trying to claw me closer.”

To their surprise, Glynda flushed a deep red that swept up her cheeks and down her neck to the top of her breasts.

Ozpin frowned and reached up to cup Glynda’s face. “Did I say something wrong?”

“No.” She looked away but Ozpin’s hand stayed steady on her cheek.

“Did I _do_ something wrong?” Ozpin asked again.

Glynda peeked back at them and then away. She licked her lips and opened her mouth, then shut it and pressed her lips tightly together. Between her legs the vibrator continued to run, and Glynda shivered as she tried to hold herself still.

“Glynda,” Ozpin said, sterner this time. “What did I do?”

“You didn’t do anything, Oz…” Glynda bit her lip and then turned her head back towards Ozpin. “I did.”

Ozpin’s frown deepened. “What do you mean?”

“I told you,” Glynda said quietly, “too much manual feedback is distracting.” She blushed again, and Ozpin watched, fascinated. Glynda was so rarely embarrassed that they were half certain they were seeing things. “It’s easier if I’m not in control, sometimes…if I have something to ground me, to hold me back.” Her fingers twitched against the sheets and Ozpin saw the muscles in her arm tense as she tried to raise her hand. Their eyes widened as they realized what Glynda had done.

“You’re using your semblance on yourself,” they said, awed. “But how do you not break it?”

“It’s a trick I learned on a mission,” Glynda told them. She watched Ozpin’s face intently. “I was trying to climb up a cliff but I was tired, and I wasn’t certain I’d be able to hold on.” She swallowed and licked her lips again. “I used my semblance to hold my hands in place, to make sure I wouldn’t fall.”

“Your body fought you, didn’t it,” Ozpin asked.

Glynda nodded. “It hurt,” she admitted. “I had to think about not letting go while my body kept screaming at me to let go, that I was going to fall any second.” She wriggled on the bed and her back arched the tiniest amount.

“But you didn’t fall,” Ozpin said softly. They slid their hand up Glynda’s face to tangle in her hair.

“No,” Glynda whispered, “I didn’t.”

“Which means if I do this…” Ozpin dipped their head and dragged their teeth along Glynda’s neck. “You can’t stop me.”

Glynda shivered and pushed her head back against the pillow, baring more of her throat to Ozpin. “Careful,” she muttered, “just because I can’t move my hands doesn’t mean I can’t toss you off the bed.”

Ozpin chuckled and gently tilted Glynda’s head to the side, leaning down again to nip at her earlobe and then nibble their way down the side of her neck. “I don’t think you will,” they told her. “You did say you were waiting for me, didn’t you?”

“Maybe I changed my mind,” Glynda gasped.

Ozpin licked the mark they’d left on her skin and went lower, following the curve of her collarbone, and alternating between kisses and quick, little bites. “I’m still on the bed,” Ozpin said with a smile. They placed their cheek on Glynda’s chest and nuzzled their nose against the roundness of her breasts. “I’ve been wanting to do this for a long time,” they said, and covered one of Glynda’s nipples with their mouth, sucking hard.

Glynda cried out, her voice high and sharp, and her back arched off the bed. She strained to wrap her arms around Ozpin – whether to pull them closer or toss them off, she didn’t know – but her hands stayed firmly atop the mattress, immobile despite her tugging.

Ozpin let go of Glynda’s nipple with a wet pop and smiled up at her, resting their chin in the space between her breasts. “We should do this more often,” they mused.

“Not if I can help it,” Glynda gasped. Ozpin’s head rose and fell with each breath she took and she tried to calm herself; she hadn’t expected herself to fall apart so quickly.

“I’m sure I can convince you otherwise.” Ozpin tangled their hand further into her hair and pulled lightly. Glynda’s breath stuttered and she moaned, eyes fluttering as Ozpin slowly increased the pressure. “If I had known you liked this earlier,” they murmured, and then turned their head and sucked at Glynda’s other nipple.

Glynda keened; she tugged her arms, she tugged her head, and Ozpin’s grip edged the line of too much, where pleasure blurred into pain and back again and made her want more. “Ozpin,” she moaned, and her hand fist against the mattress.

She could feel Ozpin’s mouth quirk up in a smile as they slowly pulled their mouth away from her nipple. They let their teeth graze across her skin and then they were kissing their way down her front, sucking little marks across her abdomen until they came to her belly button. Ozpin ran their tongue around the edge and Glynda shivered. She looked down her body just in time to see Ozpin grin before lowering their mouth to her stomach and blowing hard.

“Ozpin!” she shrieked, trying to squirm away. Ozpin chuckled and blew another raspberry, and Glynda’s hips raised off the bed as she tried to buck Ozpin off her.

Ozpin rested their hands on Glynda’s hips and pressed down, holding her flat against the bed and kissing the skin of her stomach. “I never knew you were ticklish,” they said, an amused lilt to their voice.

“I’m not,” Glynda said stubbornly. She tried to push her hips up but Ozpin was a firm weight atop her and she relaxed back against the bed with a frustrated growl. “This is not what I had in mind,” she told Ozpin.

“No,” Ozpin agreed, “but the best plans are the ones that aren’t set in stone.” They nibbled at the edge of Glynda’s belly button and Glynda squeezed her eyes shut and bit her lower lip to keep from embarrassing herself further.

“Just trust me,” Ozpin murmured. They ran their hands down Glynda’s thighs to spread her legs apart enough so that they could settle between them.

“You know I do,” Glynda opened her eyes and gazed down at them.

Ozpin smiled up at her and then they were ducking their head again; they pressed their face against the inside of Glynda’s thigh and breathed deeply. Glynda tried not to twitch, but Ozpin’s breath ghosted across her skin, raising goosebumps, and caused her to shiver.

“Remember to breathe,” Ozpin cautioned her. Glynda took a deep breath, nodded, and then Ozpin’s mouth was on her, their hands running up her thighs to hold her steady as they breathed her in, nuzzled closer, and then pushed their tongue in as deep as they could.

Glynda’s back arched and she let out a low moan. She tugged her arms again and Ozpin’s tongue flicked in and out of her, teasing her before sliding in all the way again. Ozpin licked her, tasted her, and lifted a hand to the vibrator, rubbing it in a circle over Glynda’s clit before turning it up to a full speed.

Glynda screamed. She arched off the bed, eyes wide and screamed again, and Ozpin licked and sucked harder, their hair tickling the tender skin between her legs and Glynda came with another scream. Her vision sparked and blurred and she squeezed her eyes shut; she could feel Ozpin’s mouth on her, hungry and eager, as they plunged their tongue in and out of her.

She shook again, another orgasm surging through her to send her toes curling and she choked on a scream. Ozpin pulled back and she opened her eyes to see them reaching down to shove down their sleeping pants down until their cock was free.

“I can’t,” they said, and Glynda shook her head, feeling her hair stick to her forehead.

“Just come,” she told them.

Ozpin let out a groan and they stroked themselves, harder than Glynda had thought they would, and groaned again. They leaned over until their head rested against Glynda’s shoulder; she could feel their hardness against her thigh, the frantic up-down of Ozpin’s hand, and the droplets of pre-come that fell on her.

Ozpin’s breath was hot on her skin and Glynda ached to hold them, to wrap her arms and legs around them and tug them close until she couldn’t tell where she began and they ended. But her hands and feet stayed flat against the bed and she sobbed as her orgasm wound down and left her feeling heavy and complete.

Ozpin grunted and then they were shaking against Glynda, gasping as they came and Glynda moaned as she felt their come strike her thigh and trickle down to join the dampness beneath her. She’d have to wash the sheets…and the mattress protector – she’d been a little overzealous in the amount of lube she’d used – but at that moment she didn’t care.

She tangled her fingers in Ozpin’s hair and rubbed circles into their back with her other hand, only then realizing that her hands were free. She pulled Ozpin tighter to her and rolled them so that she could curl herself closer to them.

Ozpin snuffled and pressed their face harder against her shoulder. Glynda smiled and continued to stroke their back. She slung a leg over their hip and pulled them closer, disregarding the fact that the vibrator lay humming between them or that her ass was pressed against the wet spot on the sheets.

“It’s never been that intense.” Ozpin’s voice was a muffled noise against her shoulder and Glynda shifted so she could hear them better.

“What?”

Ozpin tilted their head to the side and looked up at her with one eye. “Wanting you,” they said. They blinked slowly and kissed the top of Glynda’s breast. “Needing you.”

Glynda sighed and scraped her nails across their scalp. “It’s mutual, you know,” she told them softly. She rolled her hips against Ozpin’s, felt their cock give the smallest of twitches.

“Glynda,” Ozpin said, their voice strained.

She smiled and rolled them over completely, so that Ozpin was on their back and she was laying on top of them. “Ssh, dear one,” she whispered, and stroked their hair again. “Let me want you some more,” and she dipped her head and pressed their lips together again.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments are love!
> 
>  
> 
> [You can find me on tumblr here](http://roguewolfprints.tumblr.com)


End file.
